Gladiateurs
by Hiveen
Summary: Combattants, votre traîtrise vous a conduits ici. Votre seule chance de regagner votre liberté est de livrer un combat glorieux. [mini-OS]
**_A/N_** _: hier, j'ai regardé l'épisode « l'arène du carnage » de la série de 2012, et dès que j'ai vu le moment où les spectateurs lançaient des pierres aux frères, ça m'a vraiment remuée et j'ai voulu en faire un mini-OS pour tenter de décrire leurs sentiments. Désolée si je vous spoile…_

 _Inspirations_ _: l'épisode « l'arène du carnage » de la série de 2012_

 _Univers_ _: 2012_

 _Type_ _: mini-OS (moins de 1000 mots)_

 _Rappel_ _: les TMNT ne m'appartiennent pas – tous les droits sont réservés à leurs créateurs_

* * *

 **Gladiateurs**

* * *

 _« Battez-vous avec honneur, et votre combat sera glorieux »_ – Zeno

Bien plus que jamais, Leonardo, Raphael, Donatello et Michelangelo étaient considérés comme des animaux, comme des sujets d'expérience, mais aussi et surtout, comme de modestes et grossières coquilles vides. Vides de dignité et vides de sentiments, ils auraient pu en rougir tant le déshonneur était grand. Les frères avaient reçu l'ordre de se battre comme des gladiateurs, mais ils ignoraient parfaitement les termes d'un tel combat. Ils avaient bien entendu été élevés tels des guerriers dans un univers de danger et de noirceur, mais se battre dans une arène avec autant de paires d'yeux braqués sur eux était un tout autre sujet de discussion.

Pour Leonardo, _Gladiateur_ était un qualificatif très noble, et il savait qu'il devrait se battre avec les techniques auxquelles il avait été initié depuis tout jeune, mêlées à son honneur sans normes. Raphael, quant à lui, ne connaissait que le film _Gladiator_ qu'il avait eu l'intelligence de voir plusieurs fois comme pour se préparer à cette épreuve inconcevable, et ce qu'il en avait retenu ne présageait rien de bon augure. Michelangelo restait égal à lui-même en toutes circonstances, néanmoins, il était persuadé que ce qui attendait ses frères et lui dans cette arène serait redoutable, voire nocif. Pour avoir brièvement étudié l'antiquité Romaine à ses heures perdues, Donatello savait parfaitement à quoi s'attendre, et il en frémissait inconsciemment d'appréhension. _Des bêtes féroces_ , ainsi devraient-ils se battre. Lorsqu'ils pénétrèrent dans l'arène du carnage, le cœur martelant douloureusement, ils furent présentés et acclamés comme des guerriers. Là encore, ils auraient pu en rougir.

« Combattants, votre traîtrise vous a conduits ici. Votre seule chance de regagner votre liberté est de livrer un combat glorieux. »

 _« Quelle que soit cette créature, on ne se sépare pas »_. Leonardo avait murmuré ces simples mots comme pour promettre à ses frères présence, encouragement et réconfort. Implicitement, par ce murmure, il leur promit simplement et silencieusement de les sortir de ce purgatoire, quoiqu'en fut le prix à payer. Ainsi encouragés, ils ne baissèrent pas les yeux lorsque leur ennemi à tentacules fit son entrée dans l'arène.

Dignement menés par leur grand frère, après un combat acharné pour la vie, ils vainquirent rapidement leur ennemi avec grâce, force et élégance, pourtant, jamais ils n'auraient pu prévoir les conséquences de leur victoire. Bien que vainqueurs de cette épreuve bestiale et cinglante qui ne dura qu'une poignée de douloureuses minutes, des pierres leurs furent jetées. Traités comme des coquilles vides, sans valeur et sans identités, ils furent ainsi hués le temps équivalent de leur combat. Sans vergogne, le public leur lançaient des pierres comme on jetterait des pierres à du bétail.

Croulant sous des décombres de pierres et de turpitude, les frères se sentirent soudain misérables, et la joie que leur victoire leur procurait fut aussitôt balayée par ces pierres pointues et féroces. Un mélange de rancœur et d'humiliation leur soulevèrent le cœur alors qu'ils tombaient à genoux sous la douleur que les lourdes pierres infligeaient à leurs corps de chair et de sang. Ils ne comprenaient pas. Ils s'étaient pourtant battus comme ordonné, avec honneur et discipline, mais malgré cela, leurs geôliers les condamnaient à la plus grande des douleurs : l'humiliation. Ils ne comprenaient pas. Des larmes de souffrance brouillaient leurs yeux plissés par le désarroi alors qu'ils se jetaient des regards confus. Protégeant leur visage en s'allongeant à même le sol poussiéreux, les frères ne désirèrent qu'une chose, quitter cet enfer. Pourtant, le destin ne leur fut pas favorable et, tels des animaux, ils furent à nouveau et grossièrement jetés à la geôle, dans l'attente d'un nouveau combat.

 _« Battez-vous avec honneur, et votre combat sera glorieux »_ , leur murmura leur ami et voisin de cellule.


End file.
